Looney Tunes
by Nemisses
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. It's dealing with the dark side of human nature. Ziva has to deal with the consequences of what she did. Will the rest of the team understand.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on what I saw from the Promo Good Cop, Bad Cop. The bones that were found. I don't know anything about them but it got me thinking. How far would a human go to survive.

**Looney Tunes**

Vance was looking at the report in front of him when Gibbs entered the office in his usual manor.

"Leon"

"Gibss"

"What's up"

"The bones that were recovered from the same place as were you found officer David have finally been identified. It's Gunnery Sergeant James Robertson. He went missing two weeks before the Damacles went down. It would appear that Officer David was not the only visitor in Jaleem's care."

After this news Gibbs went in search of Ziva. He told her exactly what Vance had told him and he saw her turn white as a sheet. He grabbed her just before she fainted. He quickly took her down to see Ducky and after a while the colour was coming back into Ziva's face. Gibbs informed Duck about what Vance had told him. Both men didn't notice Ziva looking intently to the bones on the autopsy table.

"Hello Looney Tunes. I finally get to know your real name" She whispered.

She was softly stroking the bones when Gibbs and Ducky looked up to see her doing so.

"You know him" Ducky gently approached Ziva.

"Yes" She whispered again. "I know him. I killed him"

Both men were stunned at this revelation. Ziva was staring into the abyss.

"Telling us might set you free from you burden, my child"

Ducky's hand rested softly on her shoulder. Ziva looked up at Ducky but Ducky could see she wasn't really seeing him anymore she was back there, she was back in hell.

"I was chained to the wall on the left side of the cell and Looney Tunes was chained to the right side. We didn't talk to each other but he sure did talk to himself. That's when I started to call him Looney Tunes. I knew he was losing it. Saleem had gotten to him, he was breaking. "

Ziva shivered but continued with a soft and shaky voice.

"We were not given much food or water and the food that was given to us Looney Tunes took. I didn't care much for the first couple of days but later the hunger drove me to fight him for it. Since I hadn't been tortured that much yet I won most of the times and Looney Tunes grew weaker by the day. One day he was thrown back into our cell and I noticed that they had stabbed him in the stomach. He was slowly bleeding to death."

Tears were running down Ziva's face but when Ducky wanted to console her she slapped his arm away.

"Don't. I don't deserve you sympathy". Ziva seemed miles away, reliving the horror in her own world.

"They didn't even bother to chain him up anymore. They knew he was going to die soon so why bother. To me the only thing I cared about was the fact that he was bleeding all over the food, so I shoved him away but he had already been bleeding onto the food plate. I was so mad but I was also so hungry that I ate it anyway. While I was eating Looney Tunes grabbed my arm. He kept repeating Kill me, Kill me. He started to beg me to kill him and after a while I couldn't take it anymore. He just kept begging me so……….."

A deep ragged breath came out of Ziva but she continued none the less.

" I grabbed his head and began to smash it onto the concrete floor. I kept smashing it until I heard his skull crack and I saw brains coming out."

Ducky began to turn pale and Gibbs tried very hard to fight off his tears but Ziva didn't notice she kept telling her horrific story.

" After I stopped banging his head against the floor I picked up the tray and finished eating and all I could think about was that next time I was going to have all of it instead of sharing it with him. When Saleem came in and saw what I had done all he could so was smile. That godawfull smile he had. He told me that I was his now. You are all mine now, he said. I realized that by killing Looney Tunes I had played right into Saleems hands I had become a animal willing to fight for her food. He had broken me without even going the distance by torturing me to death."

"They didn't remove Looney Tunes, they kept him in my cell for more than two weeks. It wasn't until they couldn't stand the smell anymore that I was told to bury him. I couldn't even hold a shovel up anymore so digging a hole in the ground was out of the question so I just carried him into the yard and dumped him behind some stones and that is where your marines found him"

Ziva went quiet.

" So…I killed him. I killed him because I didn't want to share my food anymore."

Gibbs grabbed Ziva's shoulders.

"You killed him because he was already dying. He couldn't have survived a stab wound to the stomach"

Ziva looked up and stared into Gibbs eyes. Gibbs was frightened by how empty they looked. He knew right then and there that they may have gotten Ziva's body back but the rest of her was still in that African cell Saleem had been keeping her.

"That is what I am trying to convince myself, but you and I know both know that's not true. I killed him because I didn't want to starve to death. Instead of sharing what little we had I killed him for it."

She walked over to the bones.

"I am so sorry Looney Tunes. I am sorry"

Neither men knew any words that could console her so silence was all that remained.

A/N: I thought that it was going to be a one shot but…

**Press button and review. Need some chearing up after this. I went to the dark side of human nature.**


	2. Chapter 2

People thank you very much for your kind words. Please take note the more reviews the happier I get. Once again please forgive me for my English mistakes but guess what it's not my native tongue. After such a dark chapter I needed something lighter but I didn't want to diminish her actions. I mean what would you do in such a situation. I don't know and I hope never to find out.

**Looney Tunes**

**Part 2**

Before both men noticed Ziva had slipped away from the morgue. She left the NCIS building quietly and just wanted to disappear. The memories were too much for her to bare.

"DiNozzo"

"Boss"

"Go after you partner"

"Why"

"She needs you"

Tony looked at Gibbs and for the first time ever he noticed that Gibbs had tears in his eyes.

"Boss.." Tony didn't know how to respond. What the hell was going on.

"Just go and find her. I don't want her to be alone"

"Allright"

Tony didn't question the boss's motives but knew from experience that whenever the boss said something like that it was serious. His partner needed him and he was not going to turn his back on her.

Tony grabbed his backpack and left in search of his partner. He had a pretty good idea where to look. She didn't have many places to go and his first choice was the park. After her ordeal in Africa she loved the outdoors probably because she was held in a cell for more than 3 months. He quickly searched the park and realized she wasn't there. His next stop was the Navy Lodge, besides the park she didn't venture out much so her room was the next best thing.

He knocked on the door but no answer. He was about to leave when something made him stop. She was here, he smelled her perfume. She was inside. Working with Ziva for several years had rubbed off on him and it didn't take him long before he was inside. Once inside he locked the door behind him and took stock of his surroundings. The room was very bare, a bed and a small closet to put her clothes in and that was pretty much it. She had nothing left except for the clothes she had been wearing after they had brought her home.

He heard the shower running and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He quietly pushed the door open and heard her sobbing. He didn't know what to do, leave or stay. Should he say or do something. She made the choice for him.

"Go away Tony, leave me alone"

Her voice was filled with such sadness that he knew he wasn't going to nowhere.

He sat down next to the bath and slipped his hand under shower curtain. He gently felt her fingers moving up his hand as she guided it up to her face. He felt her kiss the back of his hand and that's when she broke into a million pieces. She cried and all that Tony could do was to remove his shoes and step into the bath with her. He didn't care that he got soaking wet from the shower. She sat on the floor with her arms around her knees and was crying her heart out. He positioned himself behind her and put his arms around her as if he was trying to protect her from the big bad world outside. She was naked but neither one noticed.

They sat like that for eternity. None of them moving and the only sound that was heard were her heartbreaking sobs.

Tony's phone went off. He had placed on a dry shelf nearby and he could tell by the caller ID that it was Gibbs who called. He opened the phone with one hand and only said two words.

"not now"

Tony tossed the phone across the bathroom knowing full well who it was he was throwing away.

Just before the phone hit the ground and broke into several pieces Gibbs could hear Ziva's heartbreaking cries in the background and knew what went on. She finally had her breakdown.

For once he was glad Tony was with her, even if that meant they would break rule 12 eventually.

Long after the water had turned cold Tony shut it off. He handed Ziva a towel but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't react, she just kept rocking back and forth as if she was getting some kind of comfort from that movement.

"Ziva, you are getting cold. Come on let's get you out of here."

Tony gently started to lift Ziva from the bathtub and for the first time he realized he had a naked woman in his arms. He put her down and she just stood there. He dried her off and decided she needed some clothes. He left her alone in the bathroom and went in search for her clothes. He found some sweatpants and a hooded sweater and went back into the bathroom. Ziva had not moved an inch. He knew from experience that it was best that he kept talking with every move he made.

"I am going to put the pants onto you alright" No response.

" Lift you arms so I can put the sweater on, ok." No response other than the fact she did lift her arms so he could easily slip the sweater on to her.

Tony mentally head slapped himself for admiring her toned body. Damm you Tony she's your partner but he knew better she had become so much more than just his partner. She had been his rock, his friend, his soulmate and he was hoping that one day she would become his lover. He would wait until she was ready for that even if that meant his dry spell was going into the Guinness book of records.

"Come on, let's get you into bed" No response. She did let him move her to the bed however so Tony was grateful for that. After he had made her comfortable he slowly let himself sank onto the bed next to her. He didn't want to touch her but once again she made the choice for him, she grabbed his arm and guided it over her waist.

"Toda" She whispered.

The following morning when he woke up he found her still fast asleep. His stomach let him know that it was time to eat so he wrote her a note in case she woke up when he was gone and went in search of a nearby bakery. He bought some bread and got something to drink as well. When he got back she was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her but the tea he bought was getting cold and he knew how she loved her tea while it was still hot. He placed everything down on a tiny table which he didn't noticed the previous night and started to wake her up. He rubbed her back and she began to stir.

All of a sudden she bolted up and looked around as to insure herself she wasn't back in Africa. When she saw Tony sitting there she relaxed visibly. She looked at her clothes and gave Tony a surprised look.

"Did you dress me"

Tony nodded. He turned a brighter shade of red remembering his thoughts while doing so.

"What some breakfast"

Tony showed her the cup of tea and the bread and she nodded. There was a awkward silence between them while they ate. After they finished breakfast Ziva grabbed Tony's hand.

"Why are you doing this"

Tony seemed confused.

"What do you mean. You needed my help so I gave it to you"

"_Harah_…Tony. Why did you go to Africa, why did you show up here last night. WHY !"

"I love you. I would follow you to the end of the earth." Tony went silent. "Technically speaking I did follow you to the end of the earth"

There it was out in the open. He had said it. She looked at him and then she looked away.

"You don't want to be with me. I did things you wouldn't even image. You should not…" Before she could continue her sentence he yelled at her.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I love you, you stupid woman. I don't care what you did. I know for a fact that whatever you did you did it to survive not because you enjoyed doing whatever the hell it is that you did"

"You don't know what I did" She yelled back. "Once you know you will not want to be with me. I am a animal"

" I already know. Gibbs called the navy lodge last night. He told me what happened in the morgue. Gibbs tried calling my cell but I threw that away while I was with you in the shower so he called the lodge and told me everything, every single detail. "

Ziva looked at him with wide open eyes. She had turned as white as a sheet.

"You know and still you love me"

"Yes…." Tony sighed. "I don't pretend to even comprehend what happened but what I do think is that when you are treated like a animal you react like one"

Ziva's eyes welled up and she quickly looked the other way but he had seen her reaction. He sat down next to her.

" I love you, do understand that"

His arms went around her and they sat like that for a long while. Tony was slowly rocking her back and forth. He had seen her do it in the bathtub and understood that she gained comfort from that.

After what seemed like an eternity she softly whispered.

" _Ani O'hevet Ot'cha_"

Tony understood and silence was all that remained.

**THE END.**

**Guess what do you see that green button. **

**Read and Review.**


End file.
